Lean On Me
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: AU for Good Soldier and Do No Harm. What if Michael had been more seriously injured in the explosion? Sam/Michael father/son and brotherly love. NOT SLASH. Lots of Michael Whumpage! :-D
1. Chapter 1

Lean on Me

Burn Notice FanFiction

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: AU for Good Soldier and Do No Harm. What if Michael had been more seriously injured in the explosion? Sam/Michael father/son and brotherly love. NOT SLASH.

Warning: Spoiler Alert for Good Soldier and Do Not Harm. Some violence and a few swear words. Nothing too bad, I promise.

Disclaimer: Do not own Burn Notice. Still a poor college student.

Because there needs to be more Michael Westen Whumpage stories!!!!!

Also any errors our my own as my computer is not yet smarter than I am. So no worries of it taking over the world-at least not yet!

* * *

"Mike! _Mike!" _Sam Axe screamed into his phone. He had been talking to Michael on his cell phone, when it there was a loud bang and then silence.

Sam cursed when he got no response. He ran back to his beloved Buick and leapt into the driver's seat. He didn't even bother buckling his seatbelt as he threw the car into gear.

"You had better be okay, Mikey," prayed Sam.

* * *

"Mike! MIKE!" shouted Sam.

Michael slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "What-" he started to say as he lifted his head off the ground. Sam gently pushed him back down.

"Don't try it," said Sam. "Don't try that. You just took a pretty bad fall." Sam looked up at the loft. "Um, make that a _very bad _fall."

Michael groaned and tried to sit up. "Here, Mike. Easy," said Sam. He grabbed Michael's arm and helped pulled him to his feet. Michael groaned and gasped as white hot pain flooded through his chest and arm.

Sam finished helping Michael to his feet. He took Michael's good arm and pulled it around his shoulder so that Sam was supporting most of Michael's weight. Michael groaned in pain, tearing at Sam's heart to hear his friend in pain.

Michael removed his damaged and broken signature sunglasses. Sam looked at the damaged Charger. The roof was caved in and dented, most likely from Michael landing on top of the Charger after falling from the balcony.

_If the Charger hadn't been there, _thought Sam. He shuddered, thinking how his friend might not be here.

"I think your car saved your life, Mike," said Sam.

"Not the first time," grunted Michael painfully.

Sam began to help Michael move towards the Buick. Michael was limping badly on his right leg. He was also holding his left arm tightly against his side-Sam could tell just by looking at it that it was broken.

"You've been out for about twenty minutes," said Sam as he dragged Michael to the car. "I got here as fast as I could."

Sam helped Michael to the car; He then opened the passenger side door and helped Michael into the car.

"Watch your head," Sam said. He put his hand behind Michael's head and helped him into the car. Michael gasped in pain from contact and when Sam pulled his hand away, he saw that his hand had droplets of red.

Sam slammed the door shut and ran around to the passenger side. Michael was leaning to the side, clutching his injured arm and gritting his teeth.

Sam got in the driver's seat. He glanced started the engine and then glanced up in his rearview mirror. He cursed when he saw the car parked behind them.

"Either someone's very interested in waterfront storage containers," said Sam, "or they're here to pay you a visit."

Sam watched as the car pulled forward and started driving towards them. Sam threw the Buick into gear. "Get your seatbelt on Mikey."

Michael used his good hand to put on his seatbelt while Sam gunned it and got out of there.

* * *

Sam sighed as he managed to ditch the car following him. He looked back at the cars that had crashed. He glanced over at Michael. Michael looked pale and was leaning forward. Sam could tell that his friend had taken a turn for the worse.

Sam quickly pulled off on a side road. He put the car in park and turned to face Michael.

"Mikey are you okay?" asked Sam, his eyes filled with concern.

Michael was leaning forward with his head resting on the dashboard. He looked up at Sam and tried to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"I'm fine," said Michael.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, you look fine. Mikey we need to get you to a hospital."

"No," said Michael, shaking his head. "We have to keep moving."

Sam hesitated for a moment. He went to start the car back up when Michael suddenly leaned forward and cried out in pain.

"Mike!" Sam shouted. He was by Michael's side in an instant. Michael was gasping in pain, his breath coming out in uneasy painful gasps.

"Mike what is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked desperately, his eyes searching for an obvious injury.

"Hurts," Michael gasped. His eyes were closed tightly as he gasped in pain. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and chest.

Sam leaned over and pulled up the edge of Michael's shirt. His eyes widen as he saw the dark bruises on Michael's skin. Sam leaned over slowly and went to touch the bruises to determine if the skin was hot. His hand didn't even need to touch the skin; he could feel the heat from Michael's skin.

Sam cursed out loud. "Damn it!"

Michael looked up, his eyes filled with pain. "Bad?" he gasped.

"Very bad," agreed Sam. He pulled the car into gear and hit the gas. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Where are we going?" gasped Michael.

"The hospital," said Sam shortly.

"No," said Michael.

"No?" repeated Sam. "Mikey, you're bleeding internal-you're going to the hospital. End of discussion."

"I'm fine," rasped Michael.

"No, you're not," said Sam. "You need a hospital, Mikey."

Michael shook his head. "I can't. Too risky."

"Too risky?! Too risky?!" yelled Sam. He turned to look at Michael, barely missing a car in the other lane. "Mike, do you not understand? You are bleeding internally! This is not something you can fix by yourself—you need a hospital. And I don't care if I have to drag you into the ER myself, but you are going to the hospital. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam turned back to look at the road.

"Thanks Sam," said Michael softly.

Sam smiled slightly. "Anytime, Mikey. Anytime."

* * *

It was five minutes later, and Sam was about ten minutes away from the hospital. Sam was so focused on driving through Miami traffic and making it to the hospital in one piece that it took him a few minutes before he realized that his passenger had gone silent.

"Mike!" Sam called out. He reached out and shook Michael's shoulder. "MIKE!"

"Leave me alone," mumbled Michael. Sam looked over and saw that Michael was leaning back against the seat, with his eyes closed.

"Mikey, you got to open your eyes," said Sam. He shook Michael a little bit harder. "C'mon Mikey! Stay awake!"

Michael groaned. He tried to sit up a little bit and then gasped in pain.

"Try not to move Mikey," said Sam softly. "And just try to stay awake, okay Mikey? You just have to hold on for five more minutes, okay?"

Michael nodded. "Okay."

"How are you feeling?" asked Sam.

"Like I got blown up," said Michael. Sam laughed. Michael laughed a little too and then gasped in pain.

"Take it easy Mike," said Sam. "Take a deep breath and just relax."

"Can't," whispered Michael so softly that Sam almost missed it. Sam turned and looked at Michael and felt his heart stop. Michael was having trouble breathing and his lips were slowly turning blue.

"Oh God," whispered Sam. He pushed harder on the gas. "Hang on Mike. We'll be at the hospital in no time, okay? Just hang on."

Michael gasped trying to speak but nothing came out other than gasping sounds as he struggled for air.

"Don't speak!" said Sam quickly. "Just focus on breathing, Mikey. Just breathe, okay?" Michael nodded.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Sam finally saw the hospital. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Michael. His lips had turned a darker blue, his face was pale and sweaty and he was still struggling to take a breath. His eyes were opened but they were clouded with confusion.

Sam pulled into the emergency lane. He put the car into parked and jumped out. He ran out to the passenger side and pulled the door open so hard that Sam was surprised he didn't rip the door right off the handle.

He grabbed Michael's arm and gently pulled him out of the car. Sam was able to get Michael out of the car some difficulty. Michael was a deadweight and barely hanging on to consciousness. As he stepped out of the car, Michael stumbled and his legs collapsed underneath him. He would have fallen to the ground had Sam not grabbed his arm and pulled him upright.

Sam pulled Michael's arm over his shoulder and started to drag Michael towards the ER. Sam could hear Michael gasping for air, struggling to take in a single breath. Michael tried to stand on his own legs and support some of the weight, but he stumbled and Sam struggled to keep them both upright.

"Just focus on breathing, Mikey," said Sam softly. "Let me do all the work-you just focus on breathing, okay?" Sam glanced over at Michael and saw him nod.

Sam and Michael burst through the Emergency doors, with Sam dragging Michael, who was now a complete dead weight.

"Help!" Sam shouted. Several startled nurses and doctors looked up. "I need help!"

A set of doctors and nurses ran towards him and Michael. "Get me a gurney!" shouted one of the doctors.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence," said the doctor. "What's happened?"

"It's my son," said Sam desperately. Michael looked up at him with a strange look in his eye but said nothing. "He was mugged and he's hurt really bad."

Dr. Lawrence nodded. A nurse brought the gurney up to them. "On my count, lift him! One, two, three!" Sam and Dr. Lawrence helped lift Michael up and with the help a few nurses, got him up on the gurney. Dr. Lawrence immediately wheeled him into the ER. Sam followed behind him.

"What do we got?" shouted Dr. Lawrence.

"Pneumothorax!" shouted one of the nurses.

"We need to intubate him!" shouted another nurse. "NOW!"

Sam stood back against the wall, watching the medical professionals working to save Michael. A million thoughts were running through Sam's mind. He knew there were phone calls to make-to let Fi and Maddie know what was going on but for some reason, Sam was unable to take his eyes away from Michael.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" shouted Dr. Lawrence. "CALL A CODE!"

Sam felt his own heart stop at these words. Michael was dying—he was _actually_ dying…

"Sir," said a nurse gently. She pulled lightly on his arm. "Sir, you can't be here…" Sam just starred at her, his mouth hung open in shock as he continued to gaze upon the scene before him. He couldn't seem to move.

"Sir!" said the nurse. "The doctors need room to work on your son! You need to leave—"

Sam brushed her off. "I'm not leaving till I know he's okay," he said defiantly.

Sam went back to watching the scene before him unfold. Dr. Lawrence was bent down, working on Michael. He finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sam and smiled. "We got him! He's back!" Sam felt relief flood through him. He sank to the floor and felt the tears flow freely down his face. 

_Thank you God, _thought Sam silently, _thank you for keeping him alive._ "Sir?" Sam looked up to see the nurse and Dr. Lawrence standing above him. Sam quickly brought his hand across his face to hide the traces of tears. Dr. Lawrence held out his hand. Sam took it and helped pulled Sam off the floor.

"How is he?" asked Sam. Dr. Lawrence sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Mr.-"

"Axe," said Sam. "Sam Axe." "Well, Mr. Axe, your son is in serious condition," said Dr. Lawrence. "He was seems to have suffered a traumatic injury to the rib cage, breaking three ribs. One of those ribs punctured the lung and caused it to collapse, which caused him to stop breathing."

"Oh God," whispered Sam. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll need surgery to fix the tear in the lung," said Dr. Lawrence simply. "We had to intubate him. Currently a machine is breathing for him. It also looks like his spleen ruptured as well, so we will need to operate to fix that as well. We may even have to remove it. In addition, it looks like your son has suffered a broken arm, a concussion and many other lacerations and bruises. But right now, the lung and spleen are our main concerns." Sam nodded, trying to absorb and take in all the information. "We need your permission to operate," said Dr. Lawrence.

Sam nodded. "Of course. Whatever you need. Just—" his voice caught—"just keep him alive."

Dr. Lawrence patted his shoulder. "We'll do our best Mr. Axe. Now, do you know your son's blood type?"

"A positive," said Sam softly.

Dr. Lawrence smiled, "We'll need you to fill out some paperwork and then you can wait in the lobby. We'll keep you up to date on his surgery and you can see him as soon as he's in recovery."

"Can I see him now?" asked Sam. "I just need to---" Sam stopped not trusting his voice to work.

"We'll be taking him up to the OR as soon as possible," said Dr. Lawrence, "you can have a few minutes with him until then."

Sam nodded. He shook Dr. Lawrence's hand. "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it." Dr. Lawrence nodded. "Of course. Of course."

Dr. Lawrence turned to walk about but stopped. "I almost forgot. What's your son's name?"

"Michael," said Sam. "Michael Axe."

Sam turned and walked over to the bed. Michael looked so small in the bed hooked up to the all sorts of different machines. Sam looked up at the heart monitor and smiled to see the heart monitor beeping away. Michael was hooked up to a ventilator that was currently allowing Michael to breath. Sam carefully picked up Michael's hand, carefully not to disturbed any of the wires or IVs. Sam smiled when he felt that Michael's hand was still warm. He put his fingers on Michael's wrist and breathed a smile of relief when he felt a strong pulse underneath his fingers.

"Hey Mikey," said Sam softly, tears forming in his eyes threatening to fall, "You did a good job Mikey. We made it to the hospital and everything is going to be fine. You just need to hold on, Mike. Just hold on and fight Mikey."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. I'm thinking this will be a two part or a three part. ** **Please review. Please let me know what you think of this story-I will use your reviews to make changes or leave as it, if you love it. I love reviews. They help me improve the story and provide a good incentive to write and update faster….hint, hint. ** **-Rascal**


	2. Chapter 2

Lean on Me

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

A/N: Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long! It's been crazy busy at work and all that. I had most of the chapter well written and finally had time to add a few finer touches. Plus, I am currently am in the middle of a Burn Notice marathon (I'm watching all my Burn Notice DVDs back to back, in order starting from season 1. I am almost done with season 2) plus I watched "Good Soldier" and "Do Not Harm" today and it inspired me to write. So enjoy!

I apologize for any medical or grammatical mistakes (I'm a business major and for some odd reason, they don't make us take a lot of biology classes. Just a lot of business ethics classes though. Weird). Please let me know if I get anything wrong. Please review! I love reviews! Reviews make me happy! :-D -

* * *

"Mr. Axe?"

Sam looked up from the hospital bed at Dr. Lawrence. He was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, his voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Axe," said Dr. Lawrence, "We have an OR room open and we need to take him."

Sam nodded. "Of course. Just one moment. _Please._" Dr. Lawrence nodded.

Sam looked down at Michael. "I know you're a fighter, Mikey and you just fight. Don't give up on me." Sam squeezed Michael's hand hard before setting it back down on the bed.

He turned to look at Dr. Lawrence and nodded. He and a team of nurses came in. They all surrounded the bed, moving all the machines and IV and blood bags. Sam stood back and watched as they wheeled Michael out of the room and out of sight.

_This could be the last time I see Mikey alive…_ _NO! _thought Sam sharply, _I can't think like that…Mikey is going to be fine…_

"Mr. Axe?" Sam snapped up and out of his thoughts. He looked up at the young nurse currently standing in front of him.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I was saying," said the nurse, "that if you wanted, we have a nice waiting room up on the third floor where you can wait for the results of your son's surgery."

"Yeah, that sounds great," said Sam. "Thanks." He looked around, "which way?" The nurse smiled. "I'll take you."

* * *

"Here we are," announced the nurse as she led Sam into the waiting room. "There are coffee and other refreshments if you need it."

"Thanks," said Sam.

The nurse smiled. "Don't worry. The doctors here are the best; your son is in the best hands."

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice to work. Sam watched as the nurse walked away down the hall. He walked over and collapsed in the one of the comfortable chairs. He held his face in his hands and ran his hands through his hair.

It had been a long day. And it was going to get even longer.

And he still had two phone calls to make…

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_Sam," _came Fiona's voice over the phone. "_Where have you been? I've been trying to reach Michael—did you stop the sniper?" _

Sam sighed. "Fi, the sniper's dead."

There was a long pause. _"What? What happened?"_

"He got blown up," said Sam.

"_What? That doesn't sound like Michael's work."_

"It's not," said Sam. "Someone wired a bomb to his front door." Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "That someone also strapped a bomb to Mike's front door as well."

"_WHAT?" _screamed Fiona loudly. Sam jerked the head away from the phone. "_Oh my God! Is Michael okay?" _

"Um…" Sam paused taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to tell her. Probably just best to tell her the truth quickly…like pulling off a band-aid.

"Fi," Sam said. "We're at the hospital. Mikey—"He paused swallowing the lump in his throat—"Mike is really hurt, Fi."

"_How bad?" _asked Fi, her voice so soft that Sam barely heard it.

"Bad," replied Sam is a soft whispered. "The doctor says that Mike has a ruptured spleen and a collapsed lung, for starters. The doctor said Mike also has a broken arm, three broken ribs and a whole bunch of cuts and bruises. He's in surgery right now."

"_Oh God," _breathed Fiona. "_Where are you? Which hospital?"_

"Baptist," said Sam. "Fi, I need you to pick up Maddie."

"_You haven't called Maddie yet_?" asked Fiona.

Sam shook his head, "No. I figured I'd call you first since you are the one with another fire power to kill me and bring me back from the dead and then kill me again."

"_Aw, Sam, I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me_," said Fiona.

"Could you pick up Maddie for me?" asked Sam. "I would but—"

Sam could hear Fiona nodded through the phone, _"Of course, Sam. You stay at the hospital and take care of Michael. Could you just call her before I get there?"_

"Sure thing," said Sam.

"_And Sam?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Will you call me if anything changes?" _asked Fiona. _"Or if you get any news?"_

"Of course," said Sam.

There was a pause over the phone. "_He's going to be fine, Sam."_

"I know," said Sam softly. With that Sam hung up. He starred at his phone for a moment, hoping against hope that something would happen so that he didn't have to make this phone call. He looked up at the surgery doors, waiting for the doctor or a nurse or _anyone _to come out and tell him how his best friend was doing.

No one came.

Sam sighed and scrolled down his call list. When he found the number he was looking for, he hit send.

"_Hello? Michael?" _

Sam took a deep breath. "No, Maddie. It's Sam."

"_Sam?" _repeated Madeline, slightly confused. _"Where's Michael? Did he tell you to call me?"_

"Well no, Maddie. See—"

"_I don't care what happened Sam!" _shouted Madeline angrily. _"I don't care what kind of trouble Michael has gotten himself into now, but he needs to get his butt over here! NOW! Nate's in jail-"_

"What?" asked Sam, temporarily forgetting the reason why he called.

"_His brother was arrested!" _shouted Madeline, "_so you tell Michael to get his butt over here and deal it! NOW!" _

"Maddie-"

"_I can't believe that Michael would allow this to happen! How irresponsible!"_

"Maddie-listen…"

"_No Sam! You listen! I want Michael here! NOW!"_

"Madeline!" shouted Sam. He drew looks from other people sitting the waiting room but he didn't care.

"_What?" _asked Madeline. _"What is so important that you had to irrupt me, Sam?"_

"Maddie, Mike's been hurt," said Sam sadly and softly. There was a small gasp at the other end of the line.

"_What?" _asked Madeline, her voice soft, "_How?"_

Sam rubbed his hand over his face, trying to decide how he should tell her. He decided to go with blunt truth. "Someone rigged a bomb to his front door," he said softly so no one would hear him.

"_WHAT!" _screamed Madeline so loud that Sam pulled the phone away from his ear. "_Oh my God! Is Michael all right? Is he…" _Her voice trailed off, not wanting to ask the question.

"He's still alive," said Sam.

"_Oh thank God," _breathed Madeline. "_Bring him over the house and—"_

"Maddie, I can't," said Sam.

"_And why not?" _demanded Madeline anger creeping back into her voice.

"I'm at the hospital," said Sam. "Mike's in surgery right now. He was…" Sam took a breath to swallow the lump in his throat. "He was hurt really bad, Maddie."

"_How bad?" _asked Madeline, fearful.

"It's critical," said Sam. "Fiona's on her way to pick you up right now to bring you to the hospital. I'll fill you in when you get here."

"_Okay, Sam_," said Maddie.

Sam nodded, "Okay Maddie. See you soon." Sam hung up the phone.

* * *

Three cups of _bad_ coffee later, Sam was still sitting in the waiting room. Well, sitting was a bad choice of word. Instead, he was pacing back and forth across the waiting room.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to go straight through the floor."

Sam turned and saw one of the nurses looking at him, with a small smile. Sam rushed over to her.

"How is he?" he asked. "How's Michael?"

"Still in surgery," said the nurse.

Sam nodded. He ran a hand through his hair.

The nurse smiled and touched his arm lightly. "Don't worry. The doctors here are the best. Your son is in good hands."

Sam nodded, not really trusting his voice.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" she asked.

"SAM!"

Sam groaned. He and the nurse looked up to see Fiona and Madeline running towards him.

"Is that your wife?" asked the nurse.

"You could say that," said Sam. He sighed "If I were you, I'd be in another wing in the hospital. Because she is most likely going to start yelling."

The nurse nodded and took off.

"Sam!" asked Madeline, "What is going on? _Where's my son?"_

"Maddie calm down," said Sam. "Mike's still in surgery."

"Surgery?" exclaimed Madeline. "For what?"

Sam sighed. He turned to Fiona. "You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't think it would be the best time!" shouted Fiona. She crossed her arms.

Sam sighed. He collapsed in the chair. Fiona and Madeline sat down next to him.

"Sam, what happened?" asked Fiona.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" he asked. "Someone took out the sniper. Blew him up. Whoever that someone was also rigged Mikey's front door."

"Oh my God!" whispered Madeline.

"It appears that Mikey must have jumped over the balcony and fell," said Sam. "He landed on top of the Charger. It probably saved his life." He sighed. "When I got there, he was on the ground unconsciousness."

"How is he?" asked Madeline.

"Broken arm, concussion, three broken ribs, punctured lung, ruptured spleen, and some internal bleeding," said Sam. "Not to mention he'll be back and blue for a month."

"What about Carla?" asked Fiona, "Could she have done this?"

"Whose Carla?" asked Madeline.

Sam shrugged, "No idea. I doubt it. But I bet you two beers that she's looking for Mikey right now. I managed to lose the tail on the way here but I doubt she'll be gone for long."

"So what can we do?" asked Fiona. "Should we move him? Get him to a different hospital?"

Sam shook his head. "No. He's critical." He rubbed his hand over his face. "He coded in the ER," he said softly.

"HE DID WHAT?" shouted Madeline and Fiona together.

"How could you not tell me?" shouted Fiona.

"His lung collapsed," said Sam. "He went into respiratory distress. But he's still alive. He's in surgery right now, to fix the hole in the lung. And the ruptured spleen."

"So we just leave him here like a sitting duck?" asked Fiona.

"He's here under a false name!" said Sam. "Carla shouldn't be able to find him for at least-" Sam trailed off. "Oh crap."

Fiona and Madeline looked up. "Oh no," said Fiona.

"Hello all," said Carla. She walked up to the group. She smiled. "So, anyone care to tell me where Michael is?"

* * *

Suspense! Horrible cliff hanger I know!

Please review!


End file.
